A Ghostly Race
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Regan and Dusty Fenton are the grandchildren of Danny Phantom. That makes their lives anything but easy, if anything it makes it harder as they have trouble as they are accused of cheating, have to fight off ghosts, try to maintain a healthy dating life, and deal with their cousins.
1. Cheater, Cheater

Alex: I own only my is set in the Phantom Three universe

* * *

Chapter 1: Cheater, Cheater

Dusty Fenton was a lot of things.

Reckless, stupid, childish are just a few to describe him.

But one absolute thing he wasn't was a cheater.

Which is what he was seething about as he rode home with his father, Stephen Fenton.

"I'm not a cheater Dad! I may joke around and make my bike fly when I'm racing Austin or Jayson but not in a real race," Dusty pleaded as the truck pulled into a stop in their drive way.

Stephen sighed as he turned off the truck, "I know Dusty. But I told you it would happen a lot. More often if you win."

"It was just second place," Dusty huffed as he got out of the truck slamming the door.

"Second place is big," Stephen commented as he followed his son, "besides they haven't ruled yet."

The father and son entered the house and saw a sight they hadn't been expecting. Regan Fenton, Stephen's daughter and Dusty's older sister, was kissing her best friend, Aaron Yamoto.

"The hell?!"

Aaron and Regan jumped apart in shock as Dusty walked over and pointed at Aaron, "What are you doing kissing my sister?! Your gay!"

"Gay? What? Who ever said that?" Aaron commented confused and scared as he had two very powerful halfas mad at him. Violet or not, Stephen and Dusty's glowing violet eyes were scaring.

"You've been friends with my sister for years and never made a move!" Dusty challenged as he moved closer and closer to punching Aaron.

"I was….was waiting for the right moment to make a move," Aaron explained as he braced for the punch.

"WHO WAITS YEARS TO MAKE A MOVE?!" Dusty cried as he swung but found his fist it stopped by Stephen who was looking at Aaron.

"Aaron come with me. We're going to talk," Stephen explained as he dropped Dusty's fist.

The Japanese teen nodded as he followed the ghost lawyer outside leaving Dusty and his sister standing there.

"Dusty, he wasn't hurting me," Regan spoke up for the first time looking at her brother, "I trust and really like Aaron. Plus I can take care of myself."

The young ghost boy sighed and looked at his sister. Technically speaking Regan could fully take care of herself. She had all the basic ghost powers as well as ecto energy control and her amazing ability to communicate with animals both ghostly and living, which brought up her ghost sabertooth cat, Nabi. It was just her kind, trusting, and scared nature that keep her from fighting ghost.

Which brought them to Aaron Yamoto, honestly Aaron was a good guy and Dusty never had a problem with him. But still this was his sister, she's was too trusting.

"I know, I know," Dusty sighed as he moved to head to his room, "You're still my sister. If Aaron breaks your heart, I'll break him. Into little bitty pieces that will be spread across Canada where they will be stepped on by a herds and herds of moose and grizzly bears then-"

"Dusty," Regan frowned at him sadly.

"Fine, I'll just run over him once or twice with my bike," Dusty joked.

…..

Stephen Fenton sat on his porch with Aaron.

Aaron was fidgeting, Stephen couldn't blame him. He was Stephen Fenton, District Attorney, son of Danny Phantom, and hero in his own right up till the Ghost Hunters were established. He had beaten horrible monsters in the court room, in the ghost zone, and on the streets.

"Aaron."

Hearing his name Aaron jumped and looked up at Stephen's glowing eyes, "Yes?"

"Have you heard of why Regan is so skitty?" Stephen asked calmly.

"Y-Yes, sir," Aaron managed to reply, "at least a version of it."

"Let me tell you how I remember it," Stephen replied as he looked up at the setting sun, "Me and Lucy had decided to go out for the night. Dusty was about two and Regan was about 4. We left them with a baby sitter named Faith. We were only gone an hour or two. But when we came back Regan was gone and Dusty was laying on the ground crying next to a dead Faith. Me and Lucy were in shock, I called Dad and my siblings and told Lucy to stay with Dusty. Daphne and her husband James flew over with my mother to stay with her while the rest over us broke up to search for the ghost and Regan."

Stephen and Aaron sat for a minute in silence.

"We found her eventually. She was being drowned in a frozen lake by a ghost named Trevor White. He was the ghost of a man I prosecuted for the murdered of eight young girls. I got him the death sentence. His ghost came back for revenge on me," Stephen explained causing Aaron to stare at him shocked, "Of course me and my father destroyed his ghost and saved Regan. The cost though was the mental scaring of my daughter, the knowledge that I would have lost my daughter, the knowledge that anybody I put away can come back and haunt me, and the death of an innocent girl."

Stephen turned and looked Aaron, "So, you can see why am in worried about my daughter."

"Yes, sir. I do."

….

Dusty sighed as he looked back at his computer were his skype was open, two of his motocross friends were on video chat, Austin Frank, a short boy with messy black hair and a bored look on his face, and Jayson DeForest , his slightly older friend that was skinny and lackey boy.

"Dude, I don't know what to tell ya man," Jayson commented and took a sip of his hot tea, "Sounds like there assholes."

"But they do have a point though," Austin added, "I mean I've seen you do it with us."

"I'M NOT A CHEATER!" Dusty cried.

Austin and Jayson flinched.

"I'm not saying you are," Austin tried to explain, "I'm saying they have a point.

Jayson luckily cut in, "Dusty man, they aren't going to find a single thing. You're going to be fine. You're the second best in our division. Next to me of course."

"Thanks," Dusty commenting rolling his eyes, "See ya."

Jayson and Austin waved as they cut their cams off.

Dusty sighed as his sister stuck her in head in, "Dusty, you're coming with me to Aaron's track meet tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"And Jake, Josh, Raven, and Jameson are coming too."

"Huh?"

"Night, Dusty!"

"Huh?"

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks.


	2. My best friend

Alex: I own only my characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: my best friend

Dusty Fenton was not happy about waking up early and dragging his butt out of bed. He was even less happy when he got a call from his cousin, Jameson Yorkland, saying he was being attacked. Dusty groaned before telling his sister he was going to get Jameson.

Jameson Yorkland was Dusty's best friend and younger cousin. Dusty's father, Stephen, and Jameson's mother, Daphne, had always been close, even more so after Jameson's father died. As such Daphne and Jameson in a town called Day Town which was only an hour or so away from Dusty's hometown, Riverchase.

Which meant that Jameson was just going to fly over but it seems that was not to happen since Jameson had been stopped by a ghost dragon…..well at least it was something easier than say that fruit lion or that candy snake…..that snake man.

As Dusty finally made it to where Jameson was, he found himself dodging out of the way of a speeding dragon. He stared after the dragon confused.

"Flames…..out of …..it's ass," Dusty muttered confused.

"Dusty!"

Turning the ghost boy saw his cousin. Jameson Yorkland most of the time looked like an Asian looking teen with average length black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a hoodie and jeans, but currently was in his phantom form. Meaning he had snow white hair, glowing blue eyes, and had on a black hoodie and jeans.

Dusty ran a hand thru his currently white and purple hair before high fiving his cousin and best friend, "Dude, that dragon….."

"Laugh now. He's super-fast," Jameson complained as he looked back at the dragon as it speed at them mouth open.

Dusty immediately launched ecto-blasts at the beasts but it seemed to slip around the blasts easily like a snake. Jameson created an ecto-bat and knocked the dragon away, Dusty saw this and turned to blast at it but found it had speed away.

"Damn," Dusty complained as he watched the dragon circled them in while flying in a zip-zang pattern.

"I know," Jameson muttered, "I can only get one hit on it before it speeds away."

"Dude, if we lose to a dragon farting flames we'll never hear the end of it," Dusty complained as he caught sight of his sisters pet sabertooth ghost flying towards him, "Dude, knock it to Nabi."

"Huh?" Jameson looked at his cousin, "Oh."

Dusty fired rapid fire at the dragon till it launched its self at Jameson again as he knocked it away with his ecto-bat into the waiting mouth of his cousin's ghost sabertooth pet as it eagerly began chewing on its treat as the dragon cried in pain dying.

"Home run," Dusty joke giving his cousin a high five as the dragon stopped moving as Nabi devoured it happily.

"Dude, remind me to never piss your sister's pet off," Jameson tried to joke as he watched Nabi swallow the Dragon's leg whole.

"Tell me about it," Dusty sighed as motioned behind him, "Now, let's get to Riverchase. Lucky for ya, our other cousins are late as hell."

…

The Matthews, Jake, Josh, and Raven, were late but then again they had a right to be. They lived in Amity Park, along with their parents, Lily and Nathan Matthews, their grandparents, Danny and Sam Fenton, and the Matthew's Grandfather, Vlad Masters. Which was over 2 hours away.

By the time, Dusty, Jameson, and Nabi got back they still hadn't arrived. Regan waved to her cousin and brother and opened her arms to allow Nabi, now kitten sized, to jump into her arms.

"Hey, Regan," Jameson smiled to his cousin as he gave her a quick hug before he transformed back into his human form.

Dusty followed suit and stretched as he looked around, "Aaron, go to get warmed up?"

"Yes, he's doing the 5000 meters this time," Regan commented.

"Ah," Jameson commented, "So, when Raven called to say they were running late did she say why?"

Regan sighed, "Yes, it seems Jake had to change his outfit 4 times since he and Raven are bringing their girlfriend and boyfriends."

"Jake is such a girl," Dusty complained earning a look from Jameson, "What?"

"I'll remember that the next time you stop to fix your hair," his cousin picked.

Dusty took a moment to spike up his green streak blonde hair that was soaked with sweat, "Leave the hair out of this."

At that moment a white limo pulled into the parking lot causing everyone around to turn a look.

Dusty raised his eyebrow as the door busted open and a familiar teenager popped out.

"HELLO RIVERCHASE!"

Dusty laughed as Jameson face palmed and Regan blushed embarrassed.

"Jake!" Dusty laughed as he ran over and gave his older cousin a high five.

"Dusty," Jake smiled returning the high five.

"Jake," a voice called.

The older boy stiffened as he turned to help get a Chinese looking girl out of the limo, "Sorry, Stacy."

The girl rolled her eyes annoyed as she moved out of the way allowing a very peeved looking Raven Matthews out followed by her redheaded boyfriend who looked tired. As Josh, Jake's twin, got out following her and Dusty expected that to be it but was surprised as a final passenger out.

A slightly more dressy looking young man with white hair got out and turned to the driver, "Thank you, Alphonse. I'll call when we wish to leave."

"Yes, Sir. Have fun," the driver replied as the limo left.

Josh rubbed his temples as he looked over at his cousins, "Hey."

They all stood in silence for a second before the Chinese girl elbowed Jake motioning to Regan, Dusty, and Jameson, "Oh. Right."

Jake motioned to his cousins, "Introductions! These are our cousins, Regan and Dusty Fenton. They're siblings and Regan's boyfriend is the reasons were at this track meet, he's a runner. And the other is our other cousin, Jameson Yorkland."

Regan, Dusty, and Jameson waved as Jake continued motioning to his date, "This is Stacy Cao, my lovely girlfriend-"

"Honestly, Jake….."

"- Your remember Raven's boytoy, Xander Wyatt."

"He's not my boytoy!"

"Good to see you again."

"-And Josh's "date" William Elijah Mystan VII."

Everyone glared at Jake annoyed as Stacy slapped his shoulder, "You know that's not his name."

Jake continued to smile stupidly as his girlfriend chewed him out.

The white haired young man held out his hand to Regan, Dusty, and Jameson, "My name is Wilhelm Elias Meister V. Call me Wilhelm, Joshua's friend."

Regan shook his hand as she motioned for the group to follow her, "Shall we. It's about to start."

* * *

Alex: Thank's for reading and thanks to chadtayor020 for the dragon idea.


End file.
